A Generic Love Story
by Techie Bunny
Summary: An AU Parody of a NaruSasu or SasuNaru fic. Let your imagination run free with this one. It's so generically done that the entire plot could be explained in the first chapter, and it was. A bash on the most commonly done plots.


In a generic high school setting, Naruto was unpopular and annoying. Sasuke was popular and indifferent. They secretly harboured feelings for each other, but were on different spectrums of the popularity scale, so they never came out with their feelings. Another main factor is that they are both male and they lived in a homophobic community. So this badly written story shall begin in the middle of one of their random outbursts.

~Believe it~

-Generic High School Setting-

"You bastard! You shouldn't have said (insert random generic insult here) to me! Who do you think you are?!" Naruto was obviously angry about something completely not important, blah blah blah.. Sasuke's response will be pure gold. it will make this fight amazing.

"You dobe." Yes. That's it. That's all he ever insults him with. How entertaining.

"Teme!" And Naruto is randomly speaking Japanese for the sake of weeaboos. It's totally not annoying. Do please continue with this.

Naruto and Sasuke wind up in detention because they had another fight. Since you aren't allowed to do anything in detention, aside from staring at the only other person in there longingly, they did. That longing look made their pent up sexual frustrations fuel up even more. Blah blah blah.. more plot here. They end up in a hallway talking to eachother, then they lean in to eachother's faces and briefly kiss.

Yes. That is so far the most detailed I have gotten, but isn't it always like this? Plot, hun. Maybe not as important as you think. I personally like it, but hey.. It's the sex.

After the kiss, Naruto ponders on about his feelings for Sasuke for like three months worth of chapters, and Sasuke struggles with his sexuality for the same amount of time. In reality it is just a few hours. In the last class of the day they both come to a realization that they like eachother at the exact moment of time.

After school, Naruto and Sasuke find that one bathroom in the entire generic school that isn't occupied and they confess their love for each other and make out vigorously.

Hey, look! More plot! Sakura comes along with... FEELINGS... and so she's in love with Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke go into stealth ninja mode and sneak around with the relationship for a few weeks and the ninja mode brings them to their roots and it made them super horny and they did it at Naruto's house because dead parents. Three days later Sakura finds them kissing behind the school and she gets homophobic and says generic homophobic insults at them. She tells the whole school and they get singled out and bullied. They deal with it for a few days until they finally stand up for themselves.

The standing up for themselves thing worked at school but not at home life. Word got around to Sasuke's parents and they are against their relationship. Sasuke's father with an entirely forgetable name demands they break up. Sasuke refuses it and goes against his father's wishes for the first time ever. His dad didn't like it and they got in an arguement. His dad beats him and threatens to make him transfer schools. Naruto and Sasuke have a serious talk.

"My family won't accept us. We need to break up." Sasuke gets straight to the point.

"Don't give up when things get too hard! We can overcome this!" Naruto has an overly enthusiastic response.

They briefly break up to please Sasuke's father and Sasuke goes into a depression. His family sees he is unhappy and looking at his sad face makes them disgusted so they decided it's ok to have a raging homo emo for a son as long as they don't see his disgustingly sick sad face anymore. At least the other brother isn't gay, right? (Nope. Later to come. The disappointment. What happens in college stays in college... Unless love blossoms.)

Naruto and Sasuke get a happy ending as they embrace eachother warmly and then bang eachother.

They live happily ever after, 'til death do they part, Their souls became intertwined and laster forever together in the spirit world.. Generic happy ending.

Their story is done.

**A/N: **

**Yeah.. This was made out of sheer boredom. It's a generic overly used plot basiclly summarized.**

**I'm not creative in this, I know.. but.. hey... It was fun for me.**

**I plan on doing more of this whenever I'm just that bored.**


End file.
